


Just a Faerie Tale

by KANADE



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Immortality, Kings & Queens, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Other Mythical Beings, Vampyres, Will add tags as I go, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KANADE/pseuds/KANADE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short romance stories of my friends in an alternate universe where everything is magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Faerie Tale

**Author's Note:**

> More like just something that i randomly came up with since I had too much time to spare.

Once upon a time, a small kingdom lied secluded and unbeknownst to the rest of the world and protected by the vast bodies of water that surrounded its rich and fertile lands. The kingdom had the most wondrous floras and faunas, and mythological creatures roamed free, day and night.

Its inhabitants had named this place The Kingdom of Flindemas. The kingdom was divided into three sections, each with its own unique qualities and charms.

To the east was The Crescent, an island of damp woodlands that served as homes to the purest of kelpies (referring to the ones Scottish myth and not the breed of dog that you might be thinking about), nymphs and wood pixies. Weather there was cool, humid, and just right for the herbs and berries to powerful healing and regeneration potions, and lethal chemicals that could kill within the blink of the eye. The Crescent has also been rumored to be the home to an old apothecary who could bring back the souls of the dead with just a touch of the body. The Mist Queen used to rule The Crescent. However, she lost her powers and succumbed to the fate of the mortals. The thing was though, her corpse was never found.

Off the west coast of The Crescent were The Stars, an enormous archipelago that hid the world beneath. The true sky for the aquatic life there was the water's surface, sprinkle with the glowing specks of platinum from the world above them. The Mermaids were a clan with wisdom, beauty, and charisma that allowed them to rule the underwater for centuries without any disruption of peace.

Above them all was the mighty Sun, a massive land form that loomed over the rest, defying all the Laws of Physics, as if mocking the tiny spectrum of human knowledge. The Sun's shadow was just as big as the thing itself, it had covered the lands below with the mask of night, whilst it stole the bright spotlight, and shown off its radiance. The endless fields of sunflowers was what the land was known for, along with the overly horrifying fashion statement the rulers of the place had tried to make, of course.

The Kings and Queens of the faeries loved gold, whether it be the colour or the mineral. They were also the most extreme when it came down to expressiveness because they built their entire castle out of - yes you guessed it, gold. The Mermaids thought they were crazy of course, but no one dared to laugh. The faeries had money, resources, and most importantly, the power of ultimate control. One look and your under their spell.

Well, of course not everyone on The Sun had the power. In fact, it was extremely rare. However, they were the ones rumored to have brought The Mist Queen's death and that itself was enough to scare, because The Mist Queen herself had enough power to bring dictatorship to The Crescent for almost a millennium before her disappearance.

And now, this power of absolute dominance is once again born and this time the holder of this power is none other than the young faerie princess, Rachael.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this and any reviews and criticism are welcome (and be harsh too). It might not be good coz I'm just starting out and all but hope you all enjoyed my little ramble...


End file.
